Realidade Temporária
by coudraydreams
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, One-Shot, Português Brasileiro.


**Capítulo Shot – Realidade Temporária.**

A neve caía lá fora formando um liso tapete branco sobre a longa e comprida rua vazia.

Bill adorava observar os pequenos flocos de neve dançar aleatoriamente pelo ar frio de inverno, numa total valsa muda, para depois caírem satisfeitos no alcatrão da estrada num embate também ele mudo e silencioso.

Parecia tudo tão simples e natural, que ele tinha quase a certeza de que se movesse nem que fosse um simples dedo, toda aquela sincronização se desmancharia como se fosse um pequeno embrulho de natal se rasgando.

A sua respiração era lenta e batia contra o grosso vidro da janela à sua frente, o embaçando ligeiramente e tornando, desta forma, toda a paisagem de lá de fora ainda mais triste e bela.

Tão bela que, por vezes, Bill perguntava-se se de certa maneira tudo aquilo não era um presente especial para ele. Já que parecia ser o único idiota capaz de passar a noite inteira apenas ali, quieto e atento a todo aquele espetáculo da natureza...

Braços compridos e magros envolveram-no pela cintura e puxaram-no contra o corpo atrás de si.

Lábios macios tocaram de leve o seu rosto e permaneceram lá por breves segundos, num beijo curto, mas sentido.

"Toooom..." Bill soltou uma risada, mas não afastou nem as mãos pousadas no seu corpo, muito menos o olhar que se encontrava focado ainda na paisagem lá de fora.

Tom beijou uma última vez o rosto do irmão e apoiou finalmente o queixo no ombro magro do seu gêmeo, deixando-se então se levar pelo silêncio confortável espalhado pelo quarto.

Era algo freqüente entre os dois, mas nunca nenhum deles havia ganhado coragem suficiente a ponto de procurar o porquê de até o simples silêncio entre ambos fazer mais sentido que tudo o resto à sua volta.

Mais sentido que a necessidade de comer, mais sentido que a necessidade de respirar e mais sentido que a necessidade de amar alguém era a necessidade de apenas estar ali, um ao lado do outro, apenas.

"É tão perfeito!" comentou Bill, quebrando assim em pedaços o silêncio à sua volta.

Tom olhou para o céu escuro e desprovido de lua ou estrelas, e de seguida para os inúmeros pedaços de neve caídos sobre o chão.

Passando a língua pelos lábios de forma a deixá-los úmidos, sorriu e levou os dedos até ao pedaço de vidro embaçado pelas respirações de ambos.

Olhando para o "Bill" lá desenhado, sorriu novamente. Voltou a envolvê-lo pela cintura e levou a sua boca até ao ouvido do irmão.

"Pode crer que sim!" Sussurrou-lhe e podia afirmar, com toda a certeza, que Bill sorria naquele momento, mesmo sendo impossível ver a sua face. "É o meu presente!"

Bill voltou-se por fim e encarou o seu irmão que esboçava, no momento, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

"Mas você nem gosta de neve!" Acusou indignado. "Por que haveria de ser para você?"

Tom revirou os olhos perante o momento de ignorância e infantilidade do irmão, recebendo como resposta um pequeno empurrão.

"Não é para mim, seu idiota! É o meu presente pra você!"

Bill abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Cruzou os braços no nível do peito e olhou desconfiado para o irmão gêmeo.

"E então como consegue isso?"

Tom imitou o irmão e também cruzou os braços e esboçou novamente um sorriso presunçoso.

"Eu tenho os meus contatos lá no céu!"

Após alguns segundos de puro silêncio entre os dois, Bill riu e abraçou Tom, sentindo o seu perfume misturar-se com o do irmão como se fosse, naquele momento e em todos os restantes, a coisa mais certa e natural a ser feita.

Tudo acabava por ser certa, numa maneira também ela igualmente certa.

"Você é a minha outra metade..." Confessou sem romper o abraço e brincando com os dreads caídos soltos sobre as costas do irmão. "...A minha melhor metade. E eu não sei o que faria se algum dia você se fosse sem mim."

Tom afastou-se ligeiramente, apenas de modo a prender o seu olhar com o do irmão e unir ambas as testas.

"Não fale uma coisa dessas. Nem brincando!"

Bill sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado de encontro ao do irmão como se todas as soluções se concentrassem naquele pequeno toque.

Conhecia muito bem o seu irmão e algo estava errado ali.

"Ei, ei... O que ouve?"

Bill olhou o irmão e viu os seus olhos tornarem-se gradualmente vermelhos assim como todo o seu rosto.

Uma enorme veia salientava-se no pescoço de Tom e Bill concluiu, com total certeza, que o irmão estava prestes a chorar. Estava prestes a despir toda aquela capa de pessoa quase fria, de cadáver.

Bill detestava essa palavra para descrever alguém, mas o adjetivo parecia servir muito bem para caracterizar o irmão.

Tom nunca chorava e era isso que ele admirava acima de tudo. O fato de conseguir, ao contrário dele, construir uma espécie de ponte que, de uma maneira esquizofrênica, conseguia separar e unir todas as suas emoções, permitindo-lhe geri-las de uma forma mais eficaz, equilibrada e madura.

"Desculpa! Desculpa... Eu... Deus, eu..."

Mas Tom avançou antes de mais alguma palavra ser dita e os seus lábios tocaram-se. Lábios com lábios, mãos com mãos, corpo com corpo.

Naquele momento não havia nada de errado entre eles e não havia nada de errado naquele beijo porque, simplesmente só havia eles, os dois e, como poderia algo tão bom ser considerado errado?

Naquele momento Bill teve a certeza que tudo ali estava correto.

Que se lixassem fãs, jornalistas e preconceitos pré-concebidos. Eles eram irmãos, eles eram amantes, eles eram Bill e Tom Kaulitz, uma mesma pessoa em dois corpos diferentes, condenados a aceitarem esse fato.

Eventualmente o beijo terminou e os dois sorriram entre si, continuando o mais próximo possível, escutando as badaladas do relógio antigo da sala.

"Hei, é hora de presentes!" Exclamou Bill, aos pulos e começando a cantar qualquer música de natal. Os seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo. 

"Bill, não..."

Mas foi tarde demais. Bill saíra correndo porta fora e os seus gritos eram agora possíveis de ouvir por toda a casa.

Triste, Tom abandonou o quarto. Desceu as escadas para o andar inferior e encontrou o irmão, de costas na porta de casa, tremendo devido ao contato com o ar frio da noite.

"Bill!"

Mas Bill não se virou ou sequer se mexeu do lugar, continuando parado ali à porta e tremendo.

"Tom..." A sua voz falhou, fazendo Tom começar a duvidar seriamente que o frio tornara-se o único culpado pelo estremecer do irmão. "... Porque é que só há um presente?"

Bill não recebeu resposta alguma.

Voltando-se para o local onde supunha encontrar o irmão, encontrou um par de olhos iguais aos seus, desculpando-se silenciosamente, para de seguida se fechar de forma lenta e deixarem escapar uma única lágrima que foi abrindo caminho pelo seu rosto.

"Tom?"

"Desculpa!" Foi à única palavra que saiu da sua boca e, para Bill, o seu irmão parecia cada vez mais longe, como que se lentamente se esvanecesse no ar e desaparecesse como uma autêntica memória pronta a ser esquecida.

"Por quê?"

E por algum motivo desconhecido sabia perfeitamente que a resposta ia doer. Ia doer de tal maneira que chegava a desejar ficar naquele "Por quê?" para sempre.

"Porque eu fui sem você."

E naquele momento o mundo colidiu como um autêntico acidente de carro.

Mil e um furacões aconteceram e fizeram o chão todo à sua volta se desfazer e todo o resto se desvanecer.

E Bill acordou. Viu que eram apenas lembranças. A cama ao lado vazia... Nó no peito. Fazia seis meses que havia acontecido o acidente.

Os sonhos nunca passavam de realidades temporárias.

**Fim.**


End file.
